Alister Westmoore
Herein follows the personal Dossier of Agent 017 of SI:7 codename "Dirk" All information contained is classified and has been authorized to be de-classified for reviewing by SI:7 officials. Physical Overview Alister is a tall dark haired Human. His hair usually well kept, the odd strands falling over his forehead or eyes. He keeps a well trimmed beard around his mouth and chin, not letting it go up along his cheeks to his sideburns. His lips are often pursed. His eyes are almost always an orange shade of brown, and flicker at times like a flame in the wind. Being tall, he is more lithe then large, prefering speed over strength. Still he is still well capable of wielding a two handed sword and swing it more then efficiently and be able to move around the field of battle. His entire body could be considered toned. Not buff, nor fat, but kept well in shape without over doing it. He wore two different sets of armor. A Ceremonial Plate suit, a dark plated garb with jagged edges around the shoulders and wide, solid gauntlets and greaves. He wore a long draping black and grey cloak, an inch or so of it, draggin down along the ground. With that armor, he often held his Dark Iron Claymore, or a translucent elementium broadsword, wielded at his side with a darkened triangle shield upon his back. Upon his side, a chain hung down from his belt, a small ornate dagger hanging mid thigh. It seemed more Ceremonial than Combat able. Another set he was prone to wear is his Operations armor. Finely crafted studded leather weaved together to sustain the sharpest blades and allow for the greatest flexibility. The armor was ornate with the daggers he used, two large ones on his pauldrons, smaller throwing daggers along his thigh and two daggers at his waist around the same size as those on his shoulders. On his back he wore his two shortswords in a crossed fashion, easily drawable should the situation arise. Declassified Career Overview The history behind Alister is quite clouded and little is known about him. He keeps his past before the Second War a secret. No one knows why, but something are best left in locked chests. Classified subjects in bold are unknown ICly, but for the story, I can tell you OOC. All information not in bold is information you might have obtained through legitimate means and documentation. Second War During the Second War, he appeared several times on the field of battle, especially at Blackrock Spire when the Alliance fought the Old Horde back to their base. At first he simply watched, hunched over in a kneeling position as he simply observed the others like he were superior to them. Later on he began joining the fights, assaulting the Orcs, hidden from sight by the crowds of soldiers clashing against one another. He never asked for any recognition or thanks. After the battle was done, only a mere dagger with a black and red cross was left behind, impaled into an Orc Captains skull. Third War During the Third War, he was not seen in Lordaeron at all, though was sighted several times in Stormwind, either on the rooftops or walking amongst a crowd on the street. During this period he was quite dormant, not appearing in the publics eye. Classified During the Third War, he joined SI:7, deciding to put his skills to good use. He operated under a secret department of SI:7 working against the Defias that were arising in the Kingdom of Stormwind at the time, taking of the codename of; "Dirk" World of Warcraft With Varian going missing, the troubles in the Stormwind Political Game, and the worries of the Black Dragonflight into Stormwind, Alister seemed to have dissapeared entirely from sight, no one knowing where he was. Classified With the Black Dragonflight in trouble from Stormwind and the Heroes of the Alliance, Alister was tasked to discover the corrupt individuals that were from the Black Dragonflight and concealed within Stormwind Officials. The SI:7 team got too close to the truth and was uncovered and killed, yet Alister got away with his life, prounced K.I.A, he hid away well into the War against the Lich King. Wrath of the Lich King With the troubles in Stormwind being reduced, and King Varian back on the Throne, Alister reappeared, through complicated circumstances and was seen more and more, in Stormwind and Northrend. Classified After returning from K.I.A status and resurfacing, Alister re-joined SI:7 and led a small four man team into the heart of Northrend, for Scouting, Recon and assisting 7th Legion Cataclysm His appearence and frequency spotted around remained static as it did during the War against the Lich King. Classified He was elevated to an information gathering division of the SI:7, not his field of work but he excelled at it, handling papers and communique's from teams across Azeroth as they subverted Twilight Cultist's under Deathwing. Mists of Pandaria After Deathwing's fall, Alister was last seen boaring a gnomish Gyrocopter flying up to the Skybreaker. He would not re-appear until tensions within the Horde increased as the Revolution by the Darkspear became more heated. Classified Sent with the elite team of SI:7 agents, his goals were to aid in securing Pandaria and scouting out Horde targets that were defiling the lands of Pandaria. This included leading strikes, and recon missions. As the Darkspear Rebellion broke out, ALister was re-called to Stormwind, with Pandaria being secured for now. Currently He has currently been given Lordship over the county of Ridgegarde so that he may act as a diplomatic and political envoy and participant on behalf of the covert squad. Skills *Trained in the art of Hand to Hand Combat *Deadly efficient with blades i.e: Daggers, Sword, Claymore *Deadly efficient with Rifles and Bows *Fluent in Orcish and Elvish both Darnassian and Thalassian Dialects *Extremely fit and versatile Dossier End of Dossier of Agent 017 Alister "Dirk" Westmoore. Speculations It is speculated by some extremist and those who have been disavowed from SI:7 that Alister is alligned with the Black Dragonflight, and was implated in SI:7 to subvert Alliance movements. No proof of this has surfaced. They claim as well that he is a Dragonkin of the Black Dragonflight, concealed in his human human form. Category:SI:7 Category:Black Dragonflight Category:Human Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Stormwindian Category:Characters